Under the terms of Grant Award UC6 AI58618 to construct a National Biocontainment Laboratory at Boston[unreadable] University we will build a safe, secure facility which incorporates all of the components necessary to support[unreadable] cutting edge basic, translational and clinical research on emerging infectious diseases including category A,[unreadable] B and C agents and which is integrated into the vibrant biomedical research and emergency preparedness[unreadable] environments of Boston University Medical Campus, the City of Boston, the region and the nation. We will[unreadable] also put into place comprehensive research, development and training programs which include all the[unreadable] necessary components to achieve the objectives of the NIAID's Strategic Plan for Biodefense Research[unreadable] emphasizing research and the development of diagnostic, preventative and therapeutic products to protect[unreadable] the population of the United States and the world against these agents.[unreadable] The National Biocontainment Laboratory (NBL) at Boston University will be known as the National Emerging[unreadable] Infectious Diseases Laboratories (NEIDL) Institute. The NEIDL Institute will be owned, operated and[unreadable] managed by a consortium of Boston University (BU) and Boston Medical Center (BMC). The NEIDL will be[unreadable] housed at the Boston University Medical Campus (see locus plan). Program activities may also be based at[unreadable] the Charles River Campus of Boston University and at offsite locations as appropriate.